1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to object measuring technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for regulating coordinates of a probe measurement system of an object measuring machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement is important in product manufacturing to ensure product quality. In recent years, probe measurement system and image measurement system have been used to measure an object. The probe measurement system measures the object by contacting a large number of points on a surface of the object using a probe, and the image measurement system measures the object by capturing an image of the object using a charge coupled device (CCD) lens module.
However, the probe measurement system cannot use the probe to measure the object if the image measurement is used. Therefore, a more efficient method for measuring the object using both the probe measurement system and the image measurement system is desired.